It Doesn't Matter
by animeisheart
Summary: After returning to school after months of staying at the hospital, you were so excited to meet again your childhood friend Hajime Hinata. But instead of finding him, you found yourself kidnapped and trapped in an old school building, together with Hope's Peak Academy's student council. Together, you were forced to participate in the First Mutual Killing Game. ReaderXHinata/Izuru
1. Chapter 1

You limp across the hall as you tried avoiding any person from seeing you. You were badly injured after being hit by a hammer on your leg and being stabbed by a blunt knife on your stomach. You wanted to lay down and close your eyes to ease all the pain but you force yourself to move forward.

"I...need to talk...to him," you said as you breathe heavily.

A few days ago, you were so happy to know that you will be discharged from the hospital. It's been months since you missed classes because of your sickness. Your childhood friend Hajime Hinata always wrote letters to you, saying all his troubles about being in a Reserve Course and you always encourage him not to look down on himself just because he's in the Reserve Course. The reason why you are so excited to meet him again is because he had no idea that you are also in the Reserve Course. You were thinking that if he found out that you're classmates again, he will no longer think so low of himself.

But when you return to your class, you found out that he had been expelled. You also found out about the death of Natsumi Kuzuryu, a transfer student in your class. Some believe that it was suicide while some think that it was a murder and that the school is keeping the truth. You suddenly become anxious about the issue and thought about Hajime Hinata's sudden expulsion.

You went to visit him at his dormitory to find out if he's there but he wasn't. You tried reaching his parents and they said that Hajime is probably sick or not attending classes because they didn't even receive a notice from the school about his expulsion. They didn't hear anything from their son for a few months already. They were also worried about their son's whereabouts. They sought the help of the police but even the police can't find him.

One afternoon, you waited for Hajime Hinata. You hoped that you will see him. You were hoping that he was probably just skipping classes. But night came and you never saw him. You were about to leave the campus when someone hit you in the head and you fell unconscious.

The next thing you knew was you woke up in an old school building and was instructed to kill one another. At first, everyone was against the idea of killing each other and decided to look for a way out but then one of the members of the student council started attacking the others. The next thing you knew was a massacre was happening and you need to escape this place. You tried to run away but someone hit your leg with a hammer. You escaped from the room and ran away but someone stabbed you with a knife on your belly. You thought that you were going to die already but the person who stabbed you was killed by another student. That student thought you were dead so he left you in your own pool of blood.

You took the courage to continue walking despite of how heavily injured you are.

"I...need to talk...to Hajime-k-kun!"

Just when you were about to turn the corner, the student who thought you were dead came chasing after you. You tried running away but you knew that there's no way you can escape from him. You closed you eyes and waited for your life to end for sure but you weren't harmed by the student. When you open your eyes, you saw a long black haired boy with red eyes staring at you. He killed the student who was trying to kill you.

"Hajime-kun?" you called out to the boy in front of you.

"Are you referring to my past self? Right now I am Kamukuru Izuru," he replied without showing any emotions. But before you can reply, the student whom you both thought was dead still had a bit of consciousness and strength left in him. While lying on the ground, he pointed a gun at Hajime, or from what you heard him call himself, Kamukura Izuru.

"No!" you screamed as you threw yourself in front of Izuru and shielded him from the bullet. You fell on the ground upon the impact and you lay on your own pool of blood. Kamukura Izuru just watched you as life was slowly and painfully draining away from your body.

"Hajime-kun?" you called out weakly.

"You know I could have easily dodged that bullet but instead you shielded me. Why?" he said as he looked at you.

"Because I...wanted to protect you. You have always...been easily discouraged. I want you to know...that you are not alone. I will always protect you," you said as you reached out to him and he took hold of your hand. Perhaps it was out of sympathy and boredom that he held your hand and listened to your dying words because he didn't show any emotion while staring at you.

"You know...I have lots of things...I want to know...like...what happened to you...and who planned this massacre," you said catching your breath and looking straight at those red eyes despite how heavy your eyes are right now.

"I...want to say...so many things to you...writing it in a letter will not be enough...I want to spend more time with you...I wanted to meet Chiaki-san...Yukizome-sensei...but I guess...it doesn't matter...anymore."

"Then what does matter?" he asked. You took in a deep breath before replying.

"What matters most...is that I remind you...not to look down on yourself...ever again...Talent...isn't everything, Hajime-kun," you said as tears stream down your face. He remained silent as you continued to talk.

"Don't lose hope...and remember your...true self, Hajime-kun," you replied as you slowly closed your eyes. You wanted to tell him your feelings but it doesn't matter anymore. Your life is ending now and before you lose that glimpse of consciousness, you felt his tears on your face as he hug your lifeless body. You smiled for the last time as you prayed for someone to save your best friend and your love from this despair and misery.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hey any Danganronpa fans here?! What do you guys think? I'll also be publishing this to my wattpad account. I also have a KomaedaXReaderXHinata fanfic in wattpad entitled The Rivalry between Hajime Hinata and Nagito Komaeda. Anyway, please review my fanfic. Love lots!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This was supposed to be a oneshot fanfiction but I got an idea. This story took place during the Hope arc after Mitarai finally joins the 77th Class.

It was the end of the Future Foundation's killing game and the 77th class, who were former members of Remnants of Despair, saved the remaining Future Foundation members. Kamukura Izuru was able to convince Ryota Mitarai not to deceive the world with his false hope video.

It's already a happy ending. But no, they have to go far away now. In order to preserve the image of the Future Foundation, they planned to make a false news that they were the mastermind of the killing game. Everything and everyone's ready to set sail again.

"Wait. I want to go somewhere first," Hajime said to the others. The others turned to look at him in confusion.

"Are we having a detour before going back to Jabberwock island?" Ibuki asked.

"No. I want to look for something. Just give me a little more time," Hajime explained briefly but it only made the others more confused.

"B-but it's still d-dangerous out there," commented a concerned Tsumiki. Mahiru nodded.

"I know. I'll be careful."

"Hinata-kun, is it really that important?" Komaeda asked. Hajime nodded.

"It is. I have to find it for the last time. I promise I'll be back. Please."

The other students were not sure whether to allow Hajime but when the Ultimate Impostor nodded his head in approval, the others agreed as well. With that, he left the others who waited for him at the ship. Hajime carefully went to the rubble of houses near the vicinity of Future Foundation. He made sure that no one saw him go to the area. Compared to the other ruins, the these can be considered to be not that bad since the Future Foundation somehow managed to protect part of the townhouses, despite most of it being turned burned to dust. But of course, no one was residing there anymore.

He found your ruined house at last. He remembers everything. You were his childhood friend and best friend. Every morning, he would wait for you in front of your house so that you can walk to school together. Those gradeschool days were the days that he'll always miss.

* * *

 _"Hajime-kun!" You shouted as you ran outside your house to greet him._

 _"Geez you're late," he replied with a sigh. You giggled and apologized as you walked beside him._

 _"You want some?" you said as you offered him another sandwich that your mother packed for you._

 _"No thanks. I already ate my breakfast," he declined politely. You further insisted but he didn't take it._

 _"Alright. Here's what you will surely want," you said as you opened your bag and handed him an orange juice. He looked surprised. He shyly took it from you._

 _"Thanks."_

 _"I knew it," you said as you giggled and blushed slightly._

 _You arrived at your classroom to be greeted by your friends. The class bell rang and you all went to your respective seats. Your seat was next to Hajime. It was supposed to be one of the unusual days until your homeroom teacher told you that there's a visitor._

 _"I'm Kizakura Kohichi from Hope's Peak Academy. I scout for students with supreme talents. Let's see, I have heard that one of you is a really good swimmer," Kizakura said with a smile as he scanned the room. It wasn't difficult to know who that person is since all of your classmates were smiling and looking at you._

 _"Ah you're the soon-to-be-called Ultimate Swimmer, I suppose?" he said as he handed you a letter engraved with the seal of Hope's Peak Academy. You shyly shook his hand and bowed, receiving the letter._

 _"Thank you so much Kizakura-san."_

 _"You're welcome! Tell your parents about it. See you there!"_

 _Your friends congratulated you after that._

 _"Congratulations!"_

 _"As expected from the girl who always won in swimming competitions!"_

 _"You deserve to be at Hope's Peak!"_

 _Those were the words coming out from all your friends but you noticed that ever since you got that letter, Hajime was no longer around you._

 _After classes, you went to the school swimming pool despite not having club meetings on that day. You wanted to take a break from all the attention people are giving you ever since that letter arrived and the best way to unwind is to swim peacefully. You were planning to but you found someone was already there._

 _"Hajime-kun?" you called out but he was far away from where you are that he didn't hear you. You watched from afar as he swam his way towards the deeper part of the pool._

 _"Hajime-kun, that's dangerous!" you shouted at the top of your lungs. This time, Hajime glanced at you but he ignored you. He continued swimming until you noticed that he was not doing well. You know that he's not a good swimmer. You quickly dived in the pool and reached him in a few seconds. You managed to get him out of the pool despite his refusal for you help._

 _"What were you thinking?!" you said as you scolded him. He can't meet your eyes. You aided him as his foot experienced cramps. He winced in pain but you managed to fix away the cramped muscle._

 _"Sorry," was all he said as he started walking away from you._

 _"What's gotten into you?"_

 _"I...I wanted to go to Hope's Peak Academy, too. When we were at first grade, we promised that we'll attend the same school. But I think that's impossible," he said and sighed heavily._

 _"I can't because I have no talent! Not a single damn talent!" You went to him and slapped his face. You weren't really angry, you were sad by seeing him like that._

 _"Don't say that! I..I also want to go to the same school as you. There's more to life than talents, you know. If you insist that you have no talent, then you have more freedom. Everyone expects me to be the greatest swimmer for the remaining competitions so I can no longer have the freedom to do what I want. But you. You're free, Hajime-kun! And that's great!"_

 _Hajime was silent for a few seconds until he turned to you with watery eyes and apologized._

 _"I'm sorry for troubling you. It's my fault that I almost drowned."_

 _"It's ok. As long as you're safe now," you said as you gave him a towel to dry himself. Since you got your uniform soaked in water, Hajime offered you his coat. You went home together with him._

 _Hajime has always looked up to you. You've always been his hero. You help him with his assignments, projects and exams. And now you saved his life._

 _"Good luck on your next competition!" he said with a smile before you enter your house._

 _"Thanks!" you said with a smile. When you arrived home, you didn't even mention the letter to your parents. It was false hope._

 _"I'll never be the Ultimate Swimmer anyway," you said as you weakly sat and cry while taking deep breaths. You have been diagnosed with lung cancer but you didn't want to tell Hajime._

 _On the day of your last swimming competition, you were about to win when you started gasping for air and lost consciousness. You had difficulty breathing already and Hajime was the first one to reach you and save you from drowning._

 _When you woke up in the hospital, you saw Hajime seated beside you, with tears in his eyes. You greeted her with your usual smile, but this time your face had this pale complexion already._

 _"Hello Hajime! Sorry I lost the competition."_

 _He didn't respond. He hugged you instead._

 _"W-woah what's happening?!" you replied, feeling embarrassed._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Sorry for what?" you asked._

 _"I didn't know about your condition."_

 _"It's not your fault." you said as tears began pouring down your cheeks._

 _"I'm sorry for not telling you too. I was afraid."_

 _"Afraid of what?" Hajime asked, releasing you from his embrace and looking at you._

 _"I'm afraid for you to know that 'your hero' can no longer help you now that I am ill," you said with tears spilling on your eyes._

 _"No matter what happens, you'll always be my hero. Don't be afraid, I'll be here," Hajime said. This time, he was the one who blushed after you hugged him tightly._

 _"Hey Hajime?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"I guess you're my hero now," you said as you smiled gently at him. You saw pain in his eyes but he smiled back at you._

 _"Just this once maybe."_

 _After that, you found out that Hajime was accepted to Hope's Peak Academy as a Reserve Course student. You were so happy for him and you keep on telling him that it's a first step for him. You never told him but the reason why you developed your talent in swimming was so that you can also go to Hope's Peak Academy with him since you've always looked up to him and he has always admired that school. Surely, he'll be accepted to the Main Course before he knew it. You always wrote him letters and you wanted to tell him that you too will be in the Reserve Course program after finishing your therapy but you decided to surprise him._

 _Never did you ever expect to see him again in that Old Building during that school massacre as someone whom you never knew, as Kamukura Izuru._

* * *

Tears fell down his cheeks as he remembered those memories. His heart ached when he remembered your last words. It brought more pain to him when he realized that he barely recognized you during your last moments.

" _I...want to say...so many things to you...writing it in a letter will not be enough...I want to spend more time with you...I wanted to meet Chiaki-san...Yukizome-sensei...but I guess...it doesn't matter...anymore. What matters most...is that I remind you...not to look down on yourself...ever again...Talent...isn't everything, Hajime-kun. Don't lose hope...and remember your...true self, Hajime-kun._ "

"I'm back and I found my true self, (F/N-chan). I am sorry for everything," he said as he placed a single daffodil, your favorite flower, in the rubble of stones in front of him where your house used to be.

"It doesn't matter if I am no longer the hero of this story. I am willing to act as the villain as long as there are people who knew the truth. If I could tell you something, I wanted to thank you and tell you that I regret not saving you, nor Chiaki. Thank you, my hero," he said before wiping his tears away and bidding your childhood place good bye for that will be the last time he'll ever see that place again.


End file.
